Naruto: The true power of Uzumaki
by Generation Zero
Summary: Challenge:- Neglected by parents and scorned by his villages. What if Naruto returned to meets his family again after his escapes from Konoha, but not the way that everyone would think of, extremely powerful multiple bloodlines Naruto,. Special thank goes to OreotheBoreo's Rebirth and The Choice for inspiration. No incest or Yaoi. Multiple personality Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The true power of Uzumaki**

**Challenge**: - Neglected by parents and scorned by his villages. What if Naruto returned to meets his family again after his escapes from Konoha, but not the way that everyone would think of, fourth shinobi war setting, extremely powerful multiple bloodlines Naruto, Alive Minato and Kushina, Experimental fic. Special thank goes to **OreotheBoreo's Rebirth and The Choice **for inspiration. Horrible at grammar, I don't own Naruto.

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1:- Opening song of the end**

Chaos, there was the exact description of what was going on. The fourth great war was going on, the Fourth division of the Shinobi Alliance's leader Godaime Kazekage Gaara and Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki along with Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze, one of the twin sibling, the second out of the three children of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. They were currently gathering the injured and the death bodies of their forces members to be healed (for injured) and collected (for the death).

Natsumi was a beautiful girls, she was the splitting image of her mother Kushina but with Cerulean blue eye of her father. She wore a standard Konoha Shinobi uniform with Shinobi's alliance forehead protector placed securely on her head. She was found sat on one of the rock in the deseart where the battle was located along with her twin brother, Satoshi.

Satoshi Uzumaki Namikaze was entirely different from his sister, to the point that no one would believe that they were twins. He was the splitting image of their father but with three whisker marks on both of his cheeks.

Both of them could be found staring to the group of the collective shinobis, they stared intently but their minds were focused elsewhere. Satoshi thought 'when is this war going to end, I couldn't wait to end this once and for all. I wish 'he' was here so that I could show him how strong I'm but it doesn't matter since he was a goner…sign…I wish I could apologize to him but he was actually gone'

Natsumi had a different idea 'I wished that you are happy wherever you are Onii-Chan. We…I mean I missed you very much. I wished that I could tell him that…that…sign. Enough depressing thought. Once this mess is done, I'm going to continue to find him, not for my mother, father but for myself. I will make a place where he could call home even though I have to marry him or have children with him…Wait…Children!" she spotted a blush but quickly shrugged it off. "It is wrong but I love you. Naruto Onii-chan' thought Narumi before shifting away from such depressing thought and tried to distract herself from such depressing thought but failed to do so.

Why it coming to this? You see Namikaze family have three children, Naruto, Natsumi and Satoshi respectively. Naruto was one year older than Natsumi and Satoshi who were twins. At Oct 10th night, a powerful mask-man known as Tobi (or Madara Uchiha as he called himself) ripped the Kyubi no yoko, the nine tailed demon fox out of Kushina Uzumaki's body and manipulated 'her' into attacked Konoha. The raging Bijuu caused destruction of Konohagakure and lot of life loss in that day. In the end, Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage of Konoha at the time, divided the Bijuu into three parts; Yin, yang Chakra into Natsumi and Satoshi respectively while the remnants Chakra was sealed into Naruto.

The twins were praised as a hero while Naruto on the other hand was a patriarch. He was usually beaten daily as well as ignored by most of his family. He was also denied for training and helped of any kinds but even then he had few friends namely Yugao,Kotetsu, Izumo, Hayate, Kurenai, Hana, Anko, Itachi, Mikoto, Gai and at some extent Kakashi who helped him trained. His godmother Tsunade also gave him emotional supported so, he started to recover nicely. Natsumi was very nice to him and therefore became one of the few people that actually prevented him from getting berserked.

But one day, at the age of 6, he was denounced from the Clan heir, given to his siblings instead. That completely shattered his heart. To made matter worse, when he was able to defeat his brat of the brother Satoshi, he was scolded with harsh words and some beating from both his parents, they said that he was useless and wished that he was never borned. Terrified and with great anger, he forcibly unleashed the remnants chakra of Kurama, result in the second Kyubi attack all over again. Take advantage of the chaos, he ran away from the villages with some regrets as he left his dear sister behind.

After the village recovered as the remnant chakra was sealed into the siblings, the family returned back to normal or was it? They later found that Naruto didn't die from the second kyubi attacked; rather he unleashed the Kyubi with intent to destroy everything. As everyone wondered why he did so, Natsumi solved the puzzle as she found her big brother personal journal which contained every single detail of his life and how he detested the villages and his family.

The Namikaze families' hearts were shattered that day. They never realized what they had done to their family members. Kushina and Natsumi were crying uncontrollably for the whole day, when Satoshi badmouthed him, Natsumi in anger beat the shit out of him; said that he should had died. When Kushina and Minato scolded her for beating her brother, she snapped as she skillfully attacked both of her parents with intent to kill, she was stopped however with the timely arrival of Tsunade. She stopped in her godmother's arm as she cried uncontrollably, cursing her family for damning 'her' Naruto and confessed about how much she love him, more than she should. They were shocked and from that day the words 'Naruto' became a taboo for Namikaze's family especially Natsumi as the mere mention of 'her' brother's name resulted in cold stared with some killing intent from it. Several academy students, civilians or even some Chunin nearly had their life forfeit when they badmouthed Naruto in her presence. Satoshi became more reserved and submissive to Natsumi, in fear that she would kill him as the last time even their parents almost couldn't stopped her from ramming Rasengan into his head when he badmouthed Naruto in front of her. The reason why they almost couldn't stop her was because this time she studied the scrolls which her dear brother lefts behind for her and casted a special barriers that barred her parents out and started to beat him into blood pulps, very painfully. The Namikaze family and Konoha almost lost Namikaze heir (Satoshi) that day, by the hand of his twin who was Uzumaki Heiress.

Natsumi gained some friends over time namely Lee and Tenten; her resolved was stronger than ever to bring her brother back not to their family but to her since she believed that only she could gave him happiness. She was trained by Naruto's Jounin friends including their Godmother Tsunade and Kurama's Yin half thus she got strong really fast. She warmed up to her family after a while but refused their offers for training as she wished to become strong by her own, this upset her family greatly but they couldn't do anything about it. After she graduated from the academy, she was put into a team with Kakashi and her mother Kushina as Jounin sensei. Her teammates consisted of herself, Sakura the Banshee, her bastard (as she called him) of a brother Satoshi and lastly as well as the one she detested the most was Sasuke Uchiha the so called 'Last Uchiha'. She detested him in every fiber of his being, he persistently demanded her to married him in order to restarted his 'great' clan , said that she should be honored to gained his attention and her weakling of a brother got what he deserved. Needless to say, she completely dismantle him, almost crippled him for life but that still couldn't stopped him from trying. He even retorted to had a Shinobis kidnapped her and almost raped her but she effectively and brutally kelled most of her captive and almost killed Sasuke if not for the intervention of her mother. Still her hated for him was getting stronger.

During the Wave mission, she and her team encountered Naruto by chance; she had a brief and lovely conversation with Naruto. She begged him to come back to her as she loved him more than she should. Naruto was of course shocked from this but declined as he had something to do. Before she could grab him, he embraced her tightly before faded away like a wind. He left her several jutsu/weapons scrolls, and beautiful platinum necklaces with phoenix-shaped blue diamond pendant, he told her to get stronger as he would see her again someday. Her determination only risen as a result and she began to understand the feeling of 'love'. She trained harder since the mission and smiled more often which made her family and the villagers felt awkward since all she acted toward them was cold and uncaring, well except for her precious people (Her and Naruto's friends including Hiruzen and Tsunade). During the chunin exam, Orochimaru made appeared in Konoha. He started to assault Natsumi's team and managed to brand Sasuke with Curse seal of Heaven and started to battle Natsumi and her remaining teammates. Sakura, the weakling that she was, taken out of the battle pretty quick, Satoshi made a better fought with high-chunin battle skill but still beaten as he was no match for a powerful sannin. Natsumi fought at her hardest, she used everything she had at the time, Nin, Tai, Gen or even Kenjutsu and tactic but still couldn't beat him because at best she was high jounin-level which still outclassed by Sannin's experience and superior battle skill as well as advantages despite she managed to surprise him several times.

But before he could be able to marked Natsumi, he was interrupted by timely arrived Naruto. He briefly fought Orochimaru at the distance, away from prying eye. Natsumi followed to the scene and found the unexpected; Orochimaru was beaten by her beloved brother/crush. Unfortunately, Orochimaru was able to escape via reverse summoning before Naruto could dealt a fatal blow to him but still he sustained serious injury. Naruto however disappeared into a bright white wormhole before Natsumi could catch up to him but not before she noticed him coughed up blood. During the third Chunin exam, there was sand-sound invasion. Orochimaru attempted to killed Hiruzen and Minato with the reanimated Hashirama and Tobirama Senju but that failed due to the intervention of Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi, Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki as well as Yondaime Raikage A and his injury inflicted from his prior battle which result in his defeat and his hands were sealed at the cost of Hiruzen's life.

All three Kages surprisingly known about Naruto as they met him at some point after his defection from Konoha and acquired his helped. Namikaze's family and Konoha councils of course demanded to know where he was, Namikaze family to try to get him back into the family again and to got to Natsumi's good side, Council to gained more power or in Danzo (secretly) case new recruit for his Root as they be smarted for once and no longer believed he was a demon (someone them still did but that was minority). Of course the Kages refused for their own reasons, Raikage and Tsuchikage as a favors to him due to the facts that he helped them dealt with the village's problems in the past (and it couldn't helped as Naruto was engaged to the Kunoichi of their villages as the sign of good faith- not that he would complained or anyone knew about this), Mizukage as she wouldn't sold out the hero of her country (This was clarify as she told them everything about the Civil war, How Naruto changed the tide of the war and defeated the 'controlled' Yagura and his elite shinobis single handly with his 'unique' power minus the battle scene and description of his ability of course). Everyone (from Konoha) was shocked at this and more determined than ever to brought him back for their own reasons. Sasuke later defected from Konoha to Otogakure when Natsumi was out of the village not that she cared because she now had an excuse to kill him. It took an hours or pleas and persuation from several people to tried to change her mind from killing Sasuke on spot to retrieve on spot. Surprisingly, she accepted much to everyone's relief, little did that they knew that she would broke him as she thought that they only need him alive so, she would let him live but she would 'punished' him to the point he wished to die.

Natsumi became very powerful; she was able to take down Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu by herself. She met her fellow Jinchrikis Yugito Nii of the two Tailed Monster Cat Matabi at some point during the guarding mission to Kumogakure but she was suspicious of her because she would secretly smiled dreamily whenever she talked about her beloved brother/crush but she would investigate that later. Satoshi became stronger too but he was high A rank at best while she was SS rank. She also met Kurotsuchi during the collaboration mission to take down one of Orochimaru's base, unfortunately he escaped again but she almost killed him which was quite a feat in itself. She took several missions and tried her best to search for her brother Naruto but the efforts were in Vain. The goddess of luck smiled upon her as she met him again during the mission to Kirigakure. This time she found that he was in very bad shape, he would cough up blood after a few moments of talking. He said that he might not be able to saw her gain and about to leave. Before she could question what he meant by that, he embraced her into a warm hug and peck her forehead. She could felt some powerful yet calming aura flowing into her body and her necklace started to glow in power before fading away. Before she could say anything (due to shocked from the kiss), he gave her a genuine smile, gave her something like a map and told her that her necklace was a key before bid her fair well and leave. He said he would always love her no matter what as he faded away in the wind.

After her last encounters with her beloved brother, she skipped dinners with her family occasionally to study the map. The map led her to the Uzumaki's abandoned stronghold, she found that here was a place where her brother would hide and planned his operation. She face palmed herself for not even thought about it because the location was so near to Konoha but hidden in the forest. She found the truth about her clan and how they actually survived the Uzushiogakure's fallen; she knew that the clan once contacted Kushina to return with them but she declined so, they left for undisclosed location. She discovered a gift that her brother left for her, the phoenix contracts. She then trained herself very hard at that place from the elder bird name Ho-ho guidance (just borrow a new, not the appearance). Her families were worried about her due to her sudden disappearance so; Kushina and Satashi started to looked for her with no avail. Natsumi was able to master her power enough to be able to faced fully awakened Nagato with his sacred Rinnegan and defeated him in the end when others including her father and mother as well as godparents failed to did so.

Then, that blasted Sasuke decided to allege himself with the Akatsuki and attacked Raikage's younger brother Killer Bee and even attacked the Kages during the summit at the land of Iron. After that the mask-man who called himself Madara Uchiha declared fouth shinobi war with the five great nations and the Great War started since then. The only good thing that happened was that Danzo died in his fight against Sasuke.

That was why for now, Namikaze families wished to end the war quickly so that they could focus on searching for their msiing member. Little did they know that fate have prepared a bitter path in front of them.

Inside the dark cave, there was a figure sat among the rock. In front of him, there was a peddle and grids with several pieces lay before him. This man wore a brown hood which covered his pale scale-like body, he also had a white snake appeared behind his back from his cloak. This man was Kabuto Yakushi, one of the most wanted Missing-nin from Konohagakure.

"That is quite a show. To think that they are able to defeat the previous Kages like that" said Kabuto in excitement. He looked at the distance in the dark cave before sign heavily.

"Indeed, Muu's technique is not cloning, but splitting... The main body simply splits into two parts, which means you don't need hand seals so it's faster, but the parts only have half the power"

He looked at two pieces in his now opened hand. If you can notice, they seemed to be slightly larger than the others that lay down in the grids before him. He smiled evilly and thought "It will take some time to summon "Them", since he's weakened now…It will be fun for sure. I wonder what 'they' will think if I sent 'him' into the battle". He closed his palm and waited for the right time.

Back to the battlefield, the time passed for some time, Natsumi and Satoshi got enough rest and utilized Nine-tail Chakra mode. They split up and with the help of Kage Bushin no Jutsu started to swiped through the army of Reanimation troops and White Zetsu's army including reanimated Itachi and some Akatsuki members (Nagato and Konan still alive but Tobi able to successfully acquired Nagato's left Rinnegan eye before fleeing). The Shinobi Alliance started to think that the victory came near as to them the only threat was the mask-man they called Madara along with some reanimated Jinchurikis. Kushina and Minato along with the other commanding offices rejoiced but suddenly they felt a quick bang in their cheek but dismissed it as they thought it was just from stress (Namikaze's family,Naruto's friends, Kurotsuchi and Yugito- Yeah Yugito was still alive). Little did they know that they are going to face a new threat, the past that they wished to change but never be able to.

**Time skip 3 hours**

Muu within the control of Edo tensei laid his right palm on the ground in the middle of nowhere surrounding by rocky area in the desert and shouted.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu"

At the end of his words, two identical coffins shot out from the ground in front of Muu, both coffin stood beside each other. Both of them stopped for some time before the one in front of Muu burst out which send Muu flying away at some distance due to considerable force.

The smoke clear out, revealing the figure with black hair, he wore a black body suit, red armor which covered his body. He commented "So it finally happen, it would happened after that brat Nagato managed to grow"

Muu was shocked at the sight of the figure before him, he composed himself before finally said "It can't be… you are…"

The still unknown figures looked at him and address him "So, you are…"

Muu finally able to calm himself though barely "Whoever's behind these impure world resurrection Jutsu has a strong understanding of this war…That they would use even you.."

The figure confused slightly before he looked at his palm which currently wore a black gloves "Did you say impure world resurrection…?! Isn't that the technique known as a complete atrocity against the entire flow of life and death in the universe..?!"

He laid his hand down and turned to look at the coffin beside him before asked Muu a question

"Do you have any idea who is in the coffin? I can feel a powerful Chakra radiating from it" asked/demanded the figures.

Muu only shrugged and replied calmly "I have no idea either. Whoever this is must be very powerful, the chakra level is equal to or even greater than you. But it wasn't Shodaime Hokage"

"Not Hashirama I see," he turned to look at the distance "whoever this is, this will surely bring me some entertainment. It was quite a while that I had been in the battle..."

Suddenly the coffin burst out, blowing a piece of wood away from the explosion. It wasn't from explosive objects; rather, it was pure power. The figure stood in the mist, only revealed as the shadow to the two figures. The said figure generated intimidating aura which could be sense by the two figures before it.

The figure beside Muu couldn't helped but spotted a smile "This will be very interesting"

**In the Allied Shinobi HQ in the land of lightning**

The Kages were seated at the front of the room at a table filled with the intel that they have garnered from reports as well as intelligence that was previously gathered. The heads of the Intelligence and Sensor Division: Inoichi and Ao respectively, are also stationed at the headquarters along with other members of their division. Inoichi along with two other shinobi from his division are hooked up to a large-scale version of the Chakra Transmission Communication Device that is on the direct opposite side of the room which allows them to receive and transmit intelligence to relevant parties. He also uses the machine in conjunction with his own telepathic abilities to allow others to communicate with shinobi on the front lines or anywhere on the battlefield. Ao, along with four other sensors maintain the sensory barrier located in the Centre of the room. The barrier covers the entire battlefield and works closely with the Intelligence division as they are able to detect the size of the opposing side's chakra as well as tell sheer number of persons in any given area.

There were several reports of their victory over Akatsuki's force They were about to celebrated but suddenly the sensor unit of the HQ received a signal, a sign of extremely powerful Chakra sources, not just one but two.

Ao was shocked along with the sensory units and shouted aloud "W…Wait just a second! I sense two enemies presence in Gaara's Unit 4…But what is this Chakra…?!" he was deep in thought "one of them is so familiar to me…wait a minute I think I have meet the person with this chakra signature before…" his eyes widen in realization and thought out aloud "It can't be. It is 'him' "

Southern desert in the Land of Lightning

The members of 4th division of Allied Shinobi including Onoki, Gaara and Satoshi felt some powerful Chakra signature approaching them. They looked for the source, one of the division member which was from Konoha saw something and point at the direction "WH…What's that… O…Over there…!"

Everyone attention shifted to the bandaged figure approaching them from that direction. It was Muu the second Tsuchikage, everyone were confused as they thought they already sealed him away.

"He managed to split off a double of himself in that condition" answered Onoki to everyone's doubt. No one answered it because that was the only logical explaination they had so far. But it wasn't the man that they feared as this man wasn't emitting such powerful signature which means that there was someone else.

Suddenly there were two figures made their way up to the upper rock cliff and stopped in the lining manner, facing them (**You are now familiar with the scene are you?)**

The 3 figures stood beside one another, Muu at the left, the black haired man on the middle and the red haired teenage man was on the right. They looked over the numerous numbers of Shinobi in front of them. The Red haired teenage boy looked into the crowds, when he spotted Onoki and Temari as well as Gaara, he gave out a small smile but later shifted back into expression less.

Onoki was shocked at the sight "TH…They're…", he never thought that he would saw them again in his life time, and here of all places that they need to appeared when they were at War. The rest of the Allied Shinobi forces were confused of what was going one and look at the 3 figures before them. Muu was the same bandaged man as they knew but it wasn't Muu that intimidating them, it was the two figures that stood side by side one another.

The black haired figure was a fair-skinned man with black waist length hair which had a blue tint to it with two shoulder length bangs framing his face. He had an oval shaped head a black eyes, He wore a one piece black body suit and had Armour which was constructed of numerous metal plates. This clothing under the armour was an indigo long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, pants, open-toed boots, and gloves. He also wore Black shinobi sandals.His eyes pupils have grey sclerae and there were numerous minor cracks about his being.

The teenage boy on the right side had blood red hair and spiky long hair (Minato's hair style) and fairy-skin body. Physically, he looked 17 years old. He had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His eye was cerulean blue which indicated power and calmness. His eyes pupils have grey sclerae and there were numerous minor cracks about his being. He wore a traditional light blue umanori hakama adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back with orange sash (Utakata's Kimono), light blue tabi and blue sandals, and tekkou with summoning seals (**Imagine Naruto with combination of Assassin fate stay night uniform and Utakata's Kimono color scheme**)

. In addition, he wore a short-sleeved long light-blue haori over his normal attire, decorated by ark blue blue waves-like motifs on the edges, the Uzu-like swirl symbol were located at the central back with 6 jade-green pointy-curved magatama surrounding it, in addition there was a numerous figure of white cloud spreading all over haori (in the similar manner as Akatsuki's uniform. His Kirigakure forehead protector with bright blue bandana was placed securely on his forehead. He also had 4 identical Katana strapped on his sash located on left and right wrist, two per each side.

The katana themselves were a work of art, the blade were 24 inches long, the handle were wrapped in pure white cloth. The hand guards shaped were similar to the sakura's flowers (also pure white in colors which give rise to the white dragon head with opened mouth in the middle where the blade was coming from. Not only that the sheath was glowing ocean blue in color which if watched at the distance, the color was identical to the ocean's color itself. There was also the figure of pure white japanese dragon dancing in stormy sea among the raging white wave (**look at my profile from the image which inspire the picture**). Overall, it was a beautiful katana, if one would look closely there was a white-text 'Sea dragon' written in Kanji engraved on the sheath of Katana near the handle just below the dragon head and above the dancing dragon image. There was also a golden tassel with a twin fish-like pendant made of jade attached on the end of the handle of every katana.

Onoki whispered aloud with slightly frightened tone " Madara…Uchiha and Naruto …Uzumaki"

"!" were the collective thought of pretty much everyone in the area including Gaara and Satoshi. The shinobi from Kirigakure in the division were shocked even more.

"I…It can't be…Naruto…Sama"

"M…Mizukage…Sama…how is that possible"

"If that is really Mizukage-sama then we are finished" stuttered the Kiri shinobi as he dropped his knee into the ground, lost in despair.

The shinobi from other villages were of course confused by one of the Kiri shinobi's statement, especiallay Satoshi since he heard that the man mentioned the word Mizukage when he looked at Naruto. Curious and confuse, he turned his face toward the nearest Kiri shinobi "What do you mean Mizukage? How the hell Nii-san has a Kiri headband? How did he die? Why we never informed about this" shouted Satoshi in fury. He was angry, sad and happy at the same time. He never thought that he would meet Naruto again, in the Edo tensei corps no less. But that wasn't the only matter, no body informed Konoha that Naruto was in Kiri all along, and worse he never knew that when and how he died. He wanted to bring him back to their family, to Konoha so that their family would be happy but the ideal dream completely shattered when he saw his brother stood in front of him, as the enemy. He glance at his brother, he looked so powerful, no, not jut powerful, he could felt the pressure as if he was in the presence of the being even more powerful than Kurama. It made him feels like a mouse in the sight of the powerful Lion.

The said Kiri shinobi was too caught up in thought to respond. The tension started to rise among the division as they never knew that Naruto had a connection with the Mizukage, or was he? To ease the tension, a black haired Kiri shinobi of age around 20 years old began to spoke up.

"Calm down everyone, I will explain everything"

Eased down a bit, everyone from villages other than Kirigakure waited in anticipation especially Satoshi. He finally signed and said "Then…talk"

"Well…it is started"

**Meanwhile at Allied Shinobi HQ in the Land of lightning**

Minato slammed his first into the desks in disbelieved at the current situation with Kushina by his side, tried to calm him down. He turned to Inoichi whom currently connected to communication unit and asked sharply.

"Is it right? That my eldest son appeared on the battlefield!"

"It is confirmed Hokage-sama, the Chakra signature combined with visuals representation. The young man that appeared in the same battle front with the real Madara Uchiha is indeed your son 'Naruto'" replied Inoichi in urgent tone.

"How is he? Is he alright" asked Kushina in worried and unhidden extreme happiness. She tried to find her baby boy for all these years but never found him, only Natsumi seemed to know where he was. This was her chance to meet him again.

"Then get him out of there. Send someone to retrieve him. Tell Satoshi to prepare to take him back. It is not safe" commanded Minato. He really wanted to meet his eldest again and atone for his sin. His hope crushed when Inoichi shook his head in negative and said "I'm afraid I can't do that sir."

Minato's face barely restrained his anger. How dare he? He should have known how much he wanted to see his son "Why not?" said Minato in barely restrained tone.

Inoichi recognized this tone and suddenly replied "S…Sir…I don't mean what I said…It is just"

"Just what! My son is out there, facing danger in the war and you told me to let him died. I will never fail my son again" exclaimed Minato

"I didn't say that"

"Then what?" said Minato in hushed tone

"What he means is it is impossible for us to get him out of the battlefield. Not in this situation and what I learned from the report from the battlefield" said Shikaku, timely safe his friend from Minato's wrath.

"What do you mean Shikaku? Are you telling me that I shouldn't save my son and let him died?" asked Minato in confusion and slight anger.

"Well, it is not like that. Calm down Minato, let me explain."

He calmed down and Kushina nodded, anxious for explanation.

"It is impossible to get him back because of his condition. What I mean is...i'm afraid your reunion will cut short and turned into a bloodbath."

Minato gained a confused expression "What do you mean by that?"

Shikaku shook his head "He isn't on our side, not anymore"

"What? Do you mean that my son allied himself with Akatsuki? I refuse to believe you!" shouted Minato in great fury. He refused to believed Shikaku; it was just unbelievable for him.

Shikaku defended himself and replied urgently "No he is not. Minato…Kushina, I know this will cause you pain but what I'm about to speak is the truth. Listen carefully to what I say"

"…"

Shikaku closed his eye before said somberly "Your son isn't among the living anymore"

"WHAT?" Kushina broke down crying.

Minato tried desperately to calm Kushina down and lokked at Shikaku sternly "Then how would that explain his chakra signature. The sensor unit senses his chakra in the battlefield. Then he..." his eye widen in realization and started to tear up "oh God…sob tell me this is not true"

Shikaku put his head down "I'm sorry Minato, Your son is there because he is revived…through Edo tensei"

Minato was lost in thought, how could all this happen. It was his entire fault, if he didn't do what he did that night or put Naruto into that position his whole life since he was borned then all this would never happen. Now, he faced the consequences and it was very painful, he had to faced his son, a situation that he never wished he would have to. He moved away from Kushina and attempted to compose himself but fail as the river of tear rapidly fell down from his eyes. The Kuroi senko was crying from extreme guilt.

Kushina basically broke down after she heard about her son, the one she wronged so much, he was supposed to come back to them and complete their family. She was in pain, her son became someone's puppet and fought against them, they never wished to fought him, it brought her so much pain when all memory assault her about how much she wrong him. She really wanted to meet him again, made up to him and formed a complete family but it never happened and now her baby was used to fight against them. She just couldn't take it anymore, she totally failed as a mother and now she had to fight him and possibly killed him. If she didn't kill him then her baby will fought one another and worse both of them died, she lose her baby once, her heart would broke if she lose both. Her heart almost shattered in to pieces like a glass, she could barely hold herself together right now. Even if she managed to 'kill' Naruto, she couldn't handle the guilt of killing 'her' own son, especially the one that she wronged and wished forgiveness from, it was just too much.

Tsunade looked at Kushina in sorrowful expression before lower her hand and rubbing Kushina's back in consoling manner, she viewed her as her own daughter. She, however couldn't helped but felt extremely upset at the situation, her godson 'Naruto', the one who greatly cared for already died without finding happiness in his life and now he was used to fought against his will in the war. It was their faults, herself included, if she was there for him then he wouldn't have left Konoha and died like that. She was upset when her teammates and close friend Jiraiya died at the hand of pain but that feeling was incomparable to the pain of losing Naruto forever.

Raikage A couldn't help but felt very sorry for Namikaze family. He might never knew the feeling of losing a son before since he never had any but he thought that it should be very painful just like how he felt when his father, Sandaime Raikage died in the Third great war. His feeling changed into extreme fury, how that insolent Akatsuki dare mock them by keep sending their former allies against them. He swore he would destroy them. Not only they threatened his brother and brethren but also the world. Also they even revived Naruto to fight against them. He liked the boy, he was a very good friend and valuable allies, and he owed him very much for all him he did for his village but that Damn Akatsuki had the nerve to use him! Unacceptable, he would make sure they were destroyed to the point that nothing of them left in the world. Practically everyone was crying in this room.

Inoichi was sorry for his friend/leader but he composed himself before relay their new information to their leader. He was in thought slightly before shocked in realization and spoke out aloud "Mizakage-sama! Could you please explain this development?"

Ao was suspicious and asked "What is it?"

Mei spoke out for the first time "let him speak"

Inoichi replied in calm yet hidden slight cold tone toward the female Mizukage "Could you explain how Naruto wore a Kiri headband? From what I can remember, I never know that Naruto have anything to do with Kirigakure other than being her hero. Please clarify _Mizukage-sama_" said Inoichi sarcastically at the end.

Minato, Kushina, Shikaku and Tsunade stopped their emotional release for a brief moment and looked at the mentioned auburn hair women.

Inoichi decided to reveal some new information again "Could you explain this _Mizukage sama_? I heard from the battlefield that some of your Shinobi call him 'Mizukage sama'. What is this supposed to mean?! Please explain" he shouted at the end.

Like pouring oil into the fire, the huge killing intent started to assembled in the room. The source was from the distraught Kushina, she gradually put her head up to face Mei, her face shown the combination of fury and sadness. The tear continued to pour down from her eye to her cheek as she restrained her hiccup and shakily asked/ demanded Mei to answer "W…Why…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WHY DID YOU KEEP SOCHI-KUN AWAY FROM ME!" faster than lightning, she grabbed Mei's dress and brought her near her face to get her answer, her tear still dropping. The latter looked away from her, Kushina about to tightened her hold on her neck but eased her hold as she noticed a series of tear in Mei's eye. Kushina released her and continue "Why!"

"Why?" asked Mei softly "Because he asked me to"

Minato's eye widen in disbelief, before he could said anything A decided to intervene "I know about that. Onoki probably know to. You can't blame her Kushina, Minato, she just follow his request"

"Why he didn't want us to know?" sobs "We missed him so much" sobs "He should know this but why" sobbed Kushina and slightly calmed down as Minato and Tsunade laid their hand on both of her shoulder to console her.

"Because he wished to stay away from you" said Ao somberly. He looked down "he was in pain when I met him and asked about his family after he saved us by ending the dreadful war. He even said that he wanted to die before he met us and never wants to see or heard of your family or village again. I can't blame him though considered of what your family and village did to him" he paused as he gritted his teeth but eases up and continued "that is why he stayed in our village but requested us to keep his location a secret. We did so to repay for everything he did for our country and her people. That is the lease we could do to wash away his pain"

Kushina looked at Mei and Tsunade, hoping that his statement was wrong. Her hoped however shattered when Tsunade and Mei slightly nodded in agreement to Ao's word. Kushina couldn't take it anymore and cried. Shikaku decided to asked Ao some doubts in place of Hokage's family since they seemed to be too emotional to do so, hell they could barely hold themselves together or think rationally " But Mizukage sama, Ao-san, This still isn't explain why he wore your village's forehead protector and being refer to as Mizukage-sama by your Shinobis. Could you explain to us why?"

Mei wiped her tear out of her eyes; she composed herself before signed heavily "Alright… I will tell you everything"

Ao saw this and decided to stop her "Mizukage-sama, you couldn't possible…"

Mei glanced at him with narrowed eye, shutting him up "Enough Ao, I know that. They are his family…even only by blood but they deserve to know"

"Hai" Ao put his head down and silence.

"Ok let hear from you. I knew only to the part that he stay and join Kiri's force but I'm in the dark about this 'Mizukage' thing" said A as he sat down in the chair along with the rest of attendances in the room excluding those who were already sat down and Shikaku who still stood up. All of their attentions were directed at Mei who started her tales.

"That started 14 years ago; our country was in civil war between the bloodline users like me and non-bloodline user led by Yagura. As you all know, Yagura my predecessor resents bloodlines and by extension their users so, he accused them of being the cause of War. So, the purges began. The rebellion was formed not long after thus the all-out war officially started"

"We know about that already, please continue" said A.

"Anyway, we are on the losing side of the war because as strong as we are, they outnumbered us 10:1, not to mention that they had Mizu daimyo's supports in terms of weaponry, food, water and funds. The Rebellion leaders' were down to only me and few Clan leaders. One day 8 years ago, my squads along with myself got ambushed by several Hunter-Nins, they attacked the children we rescued and I was almost died that day…" she paused as she remembered the memory of the fateful day. The day that the savior of Mizu no Kuni descended before them.

Cut

Those who interested in adopted this possible story. P.M. me and I will grant you a permission.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto and any anime content that may be found on this story.

Special thanks go to jCOOLn since I took the challenge of his story challenge by combining two of his stories together with plot twist.

**Chapter 2: (Beginning of Chaos)**

**Back to the battlefield**

**On the cliff before the army**

Madara and other two figures calmly over looked at the army before them. Madara was the first to spoke "Their head protectors say 'Shinobi'…Shouldn't the different countries have different ones. Is it the new army created by the league?"

"Apparantly there is ongoing war and we are apparently resurrected by someone who is/are against them." calmly replied Muu.

Madara then was deep in thought 'there must be a reason behind all this. It seemed that everything is not going according to the plan. For 'him' to resurrect me with this Jutsu'

"Who is using the Edo tensei" Madara asked/demanded Muu.

"I don't know…!" Muu's eye pupil suddenly turned white, signify that his personality was fully erased and Kabuto took control of him.

"Hello, my name is Kabuto. I am *his* supporter." The voice said cheerily. It was Kabuto's voice.

"You are talking through Edo-tensei, how gloomy" Madara commented.

Naruto was silent at the whole conversation. He silently made a series of one hand seals without alerting the other two individuals who stood beside him. His sight of vision, however were fixed at the crowds in front of him

**Meanwhile, at the desert below**

"And he descended before us and devastated the entire squad of Yagura's elite ANBU by himself with little to no effort at all. He joined us in our crusade and not so long after that we gained the victory. He became our village's savior and guardian since then. He never stood in one place for a long time so, he became unofficial our representative…" The unnamed Kiri shinobi ended his tale. Many Shinobis nodded in understanding. Satoshi seemed to accept it but later the realization caught him. So, with great anger he yelled at him "WHY THE HELL IS HE WITH YOUR VILLAGE?! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH US. HIS RIGHTFUL FAMILY"

The Kiri shinobi tensed slightly at the outburst but the black haired shinobi calmly but coldly berated Satoshi "Watch your mouth Namikaze-san" Satoshi flinched at his cold tone "Naruto-sama is the proud Shinobi of Kirigakure. It is your 'fallen leaf' village and 'family' own fault that he left in the first place. To be honest, if all of us are in the same situation we would do the same thing. In fact, if I was him then I would blow up the village and be done with it"

Satoshi flinched at this turn of event "Who the hell are you?! Who give you a right to insult our village?"

Suddenly a whirl of water appeared before the fourth division. After it is clear, revealed that the figure was Naruto. He just stood there and calmly replied for him as he descended into the ground "Tsukishima Tamano-kun, 'GODAIME' Mizukage's renowned right hand man" **(For his image, look at my profile. He is my OCs. His picture is under the category ****Naruto the true power of Uzumaki)**

Satoshi's eyes widen in realization. It was from the fact that Naruto suddenly stood before them and the name of the person that he just learned of "T…The…The storm caller" He turned fully to face him "What is your connection with him? Nii-san"

"Nii-san? Please, Naruto-sama is everything but normal. He is on the whole different league from any of you. No offence to you, Kazekage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama."

"None taken" Gaara and Onoki replied in unison. To be honest, they were shocked about Naruto's sudden appearance on the battlefield. Onoki in particular, he knew of the boys' strength and couldn't help but wonder who could be able to kill him.

Temari wondered about something so, she asked/demanded Tsukishima for some clarification "From here, I knew that Naruto-san is indeed powerful. But what do you mean you are Godaime's right hand man? The last time I check Ao of the Kiri is her right hand man isn't it"

Tsukishima merely starred at Naruto who shrugged his shoulder slightly, signaling him to reveal the truth. Tsukishima put up a professional face before spoke. "I am 'his' guardian. At least for me anyway"

Satoshi was extremely confused at his statement, Gaara was…well… being Gaara but his swift change in facial expression implied that he was also confused.

Satoshi shouted in surprise "What are you saying? Isn't the current Mizukage your Mizukage. Naruto nii-san himself said that you are Godaime Mizukage's right hand man. What do you mean 'him'? Are you nut?! "

Tsukishima chuckled at his remark before replied "You are an outsider. It is not a surprise that you don't know anything" Satoshi gritted his teeth at that "As I said before, Naruto-sama is one of the most powerful Shinobi ever graced Kirigakure ever since Shodaime Mizukage. You see, this is what makes our village unique. The title 'Kirigakure' or the village hidden in the mist is not just representing the village's characters. No, it is much greater than that. The mist can be deceiving and secretive. The moment you think saw something, it is already gone. Or if you see nothing, there is always something there."

Satoshi could only starred at him "I don't understand what you are trying to say"

Tsukishima only smiled "I don't expect a knuckle head like you to understand" Satoshi growled at him in response "There are two sides of the door, the one you could see and another you couldn't. Not by normal means anyway. You believe our village have only 'one' kage. Then you are wrong. It is true that Mei-sama is the Godaime Mizukage, we all respect her as our leader but that is not all of it. There is only two ways to see the mist, one could say it is nothing but illusion but another is the hidden of truth"

"What are you trying to say?" said Satoshi.

The black-haired man smirked "There are two things you must know. One, there is two 'Godaime' Mizukage. Two, one of them is Mei-sama and another is…"

Gaara finished for him "Naruto Uzumaki, isn't it?" He got a widen eye in shocked from several people in the squad. Satoshi included.

Satoshi stuttered. He didn't know what to be said. His older brother is 'one' of the Kage?

Tsukishima continued " Naruto-sama and Mei-sama are 'the' Godaime Mizukage. While Mei-sama took control of the village on the front, he supported it from behind. Basically, there are two kages in our village. Well…was. It is true that Ao-san is renowned as the right hand man of the Mizukage. I am too the right hand man of the Mizukage. The only difference is that while he served the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi. I Tsukishima Tamano served the one and only one, Naruto Uzumaki, Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure no sato"

Naruto chuckled "Well said, Tamano-Kun. But you are mistaken; I never view you as my subordinate…but as a friend"

"Whether to be a sword, a shield or friend/ companion or right hand man doesn't matter. For me, to serve you is the purpose of my life. My life belongs to you the moment you saw me and my sisters from that horrible fate…But I failed you. I am not worthy anymore" he looked down as he still remembered that day as clear as the day. His father…no that monster, how much he despite that man no one knew. He was always drunk and came home. He always raped his wife in front of him and the siblings. Luckily, not once that the siblings got abused that way. Rather, they got a severe beating and harsh scolding. That fateful day, his bastard of a father raped his mother in front of the siblings again. He raped her while she was pregnant with their unborn siblings yet he still did that to her. He of course tried to help his mother fought him as he always was but just like every time he got knock off like nothing. That man was formerly renowned Jonin but retired due to his sexual assault on various Kunoichi and peasants during the missions. His mother never loved him but was forced to married him off for 'fame' of the clan that wanted nothing to do with her since she was born. But it seemed that his life going to end as that monster stabbed him and later his mother with a knife and started to chase one of his younger sister of 6 years old. He was about to raped her but he came. A red haired angel with such a calming yet powerful aura rescued her. He killed that monster of a man with a single hand-swiped. Since then, he swore loyalty to the man… no, the angel in front of him. His sisters also followed him not far behind. Their life changed for the better, as with the world around them. He taught him how to fight, to live, to gained happiness; he even gained his rank and fame from his help but yet he failed him. He was unable to prevent him from dying. The image of four crying red-haired children no more than 3 years old with two young women who were also broke down crying on the chest of **(one had blond hair and cat-like eyes and the other had long black hair and pink eyes pupil- is this ring a bell to any one?) **the eye-closed red haired slightly younger man on the hospital bed along with several other shinobis and the current Mizukage who stood beside still fresh on his mind. Before his mind could be even more depressed, Naruto saved him by addressing him with a kind smile.

"Don't be upset Tamano-kun. Nobody can help me at that point." Naruto addressing him kindly before turned to a professional face "You still have a duty to fulfill. Steel up! Tamano-kun" the latter's face lighten up a bit "You are my right hand man; you can't afford to be weak in the war. I taught better than this isn't it?" seeing that he nodded, Naruto continued "Now then, do you remember my last two requests?"

" Yes sir! They are in the most secure place we could find. Our family will protect your families with their life. Your secrets are safe with us" said Tsukishima instantly. Naruto smiled slightly before changed his facial expression into professional again "Good, now then the next and final order from me to you" Madara and Muu jumed down the cliff to the ground to avoided the upcoming sand wave that Gaara send to caught them. They suddenly halted on the middle of their tract "Is to stop me" Naruto finished his line as he slammed his right palm into the ground.

Madara and Muu attempted to move in but their movements were halted by something. A series of seal which had a swallow-like pattern became visible in the corner of four as the pair was trapped in the center of blue colored dome shape barrier. They were unable to move.

Madara merely smirked "Four-Corner Sealing Barrier and **swallow imprisonment** **(1)** seal huh, you are truly an Uzumaki"

Muu/Kabuto turned his head with very much difficulty "Four-Corner Sealing Barrier and Swallow imprisonment seal?"

Madara replied "swallow imprisonment seal is one of the many seals that invented by the Uzumaki clan. Four-corner sealing Barrier is designed to work in conjuncture with it. The barrier itself is powerful, enough to seal the Bijuu given the skilled individuals. However, the barrier jutsu has a grave weakness. That the performers are render defenseless when the barrier is active and if even one of the four people that activated the seals injured or losing concentration even at a split of second. The barrier will fail. In order to fix this weakness, Swallow imprisonment seal is invented as a result. This jutsu will reveal itself by draining Chakra from the foes and disrupt their movement. This seal's effect is powerful enough to knock out even Bijuus. But I never heard of anyone who can execute both Jutsu at the same time. Only Uzumakis could hope to do that"

Naruto turned his head and glance at the entrapped Madara and Muu/Kabuto " Madara Uchiha, Muu. This seal can only hold you off for a while. While I know that this seal can paralysis virtually almost everyone, a powerful man like you, Madara would shrug it off like it is nothing. So, I used the four corner sealing barrier to strengthen the swallow seal. It will be sufficient to buy them sometime which hopefully they will be able to seal you by then."

Naruto starred at Tsukishima. Both of them exchanged glance for a few moment before Tsukishima nodded in silence. Naruto broke the silence by addressing the army "Listen, as much as I hate to say this but I am not moving of my own free will. You must defeat me at all cost with everything you have" Naruto signed "Or else you all will die". He steeled his resolve as he starred at the massive army in front of him, a hook staff with white flower on the two end of the hook materialized behind his back which was held securely by the orange sash. **(Similar to Yagura's staff but instead of a green flower, it is white magnolia flower instead. The hooks' sizes are identical to one another with one flower per ends) **He bended his knee into combat stance "Tamano-kun and fellow Kirigakure Shinobi, this is my last order to every one of you" Kiri shinobi tighten their resolve up at this "You must stop me and defeat Madara Uchiha. This is not a request. It is an order. Not as fellow Shinobi but as the Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure!"

"YES SIR!" he received as chorus of reply from the Kiri section of the army. As he smiled at their resolve's strength, he thought 'I will hold back as much as possible against other villages' shinobi especially my people but I will never show any mercy for 'Konoha' especially that Namikaze golden brat. If that Yellow flash bastard appeared on the field, I will kill him' he finished his thought darkly as he stared at Satoshi's eyes. Satoshi was shocked at that brief moment that they eyes met, it was as if his brother was going to kill him. He banished those thought quickly and concentrate at the situation at hand, pondered on how to defeat him.

The battle started as Naruto summoned a small scroll and open it. The whole process took no more than a few seconds, to everyone except may be Tsukishima, Onoki and Gaara it was like a blurs. He bit his finger as he put his blood on the sealing section and chanted a name.

"**Uzumaki secret sealing art 1: - charge of the swallows" (2)**

As he did so, the countless amount of variety of weapon tools with the front shaped like a swallow rapidly fired out from the small scroll toward the awaiting army. Each weapons emitted a blue streak of chakra as they cut through the air, just like a herd of swallows swarmed toward the army. It was quite ironic; a small plain scroll packed so much fire power.

Acting quickly, the alliance Shinobi waved their hands into a series of hand seals. They shouted out several Jutsus to counter its. The realization caught Tsukishima and several Kiri Shinobi as they attempted to stop them from doing so.

"Stop!", "Halt!", "Don't fire the Jutsus!" "Just block them damn it" were the words that came out from several older Kiri officers and Tsukishima as they tried and failed to prevent their fellow divison members from firing their jutsu. It was too late as they already fired significance amount of Jutsu in the moment of desperation.

Water style: water bullet, Fire release: great fire ball jutsu, Lightning release:- lightning ball, wind release:- Great breakthrough and many more with various elements were launched toward the swallow-like attacked. Several shinobi expected them to be able to overpower or at least counter his attack. Their expression turned into horror as their attack were tore off and disperses like a dust in the wind, the swarming swallow-like attack change their color from blue into various shade of colors from the elemental chakra they absorbed and continued to charge toward them with even greater speed and forces.

In response, Gaara slammed both of his hand together. The wave of sand rose in front of the army and formed into a massive protective wall in front of the army. The Kumogakure Shinobi Dodai also summoned his own technique to help support the wall. He slammed his palms into the ground and chanted.

"**Lava release:- Rubber wall"** an enormous torrent of lava from the ground directly in front of them, which then forms into a wall made of light orange colored rubber that reinforce the wall of sand. The swarming swallow mercilessly tore through the thick wall of sand as if it was made up a glass but luckily it stopped as it reached the shaken rubber wall. All shinobi who were in the front took a backward jump and prepared to perform the defensive Jutsus at any moment's notice. The assault continued for a good three minutes until the scroll ran out of the tools and the attack stopped. The rubber wall was not in the better condition, it looked like a broken board of rubber rather than a wall.

Naruto's body moved on its own again as he dropped the scroll and moved his right hand to the right in the half circular and slow movement manner. As he did so, the blue aura of chakra violently emitted from his body before calming down. The aura had shimmering of some kind flowing through them, gave them an appearance similar to rippling water. His face showed no visible emotion as he suddenly teleported himself toward the front of the damaged wall. He grabbed one of his Katana that strapped on his left wrist. It glow light blue-colored aura with a mist swirling around it as he bended his left leg to the back in the awaiting manner. (Just like Samurai's stance when they are about to charge and cut the object in front of him) Without warning, he unsheathed his katana with a blinding speed and slashed the wall before re-sheathed it a few second later in a motion that look like a blur to any eyes. It emitted a white flash light as the slashing wind hit the wall.

"**Uzumaki kenjutsu style stance 1:- White dragon flash cut" (3)** as he whispered his technique's name. The wall crumbled from the countless cut which overall looked like a kanji which can be translated as white dragon, exposing a path for him to enter the wall which the fourth division army stood there waiting for him. Naruto calmly entered the path and stood before the alliance. All of them tensed as they saw him. Naruto decided to give them some more advices "You must prevent me from draw out my sword or the Staff on my back. Otherwise you all are finished"

Before any of them could ask him what he meant, Naruto suddenly reappeared before one of the Konoha Shinobi. He punched him toward with considerable force which propelled that unfortunate victim's body toward the shocked crowds, hitting several people on the way and injured them. The man died instantly the moment his body dropped into the ground. In rage, another Konoha Shinobi attempted to slash him with a Katana but Naruto merely sidestepped and backhanded him away with considerable force which killed him on impact. After that the chaos began. **(Personally, I think i am pathetic at writing battle scenery so, I will leave it to your imagination)**

Naruto dodged several pathetic attempts to slash him from all side with little to no effort at all. A pair of Kumo shinobi charged up their Katana with lightning Chakra and attempted to slash him. It didn't work as Naruto dodged left and right before kicked both them away with his legs and threw a Kunai at their respective throat; killing them. Iwa Shinobi furiously charged at him with Bo staff to keep him at bay but Naruto dodged all of his moves effortlessly before he punched him away and threw an exploding Kunai at him. Due to his extreme accuracy, it pieced the Iwa nin's abdomen and exploded violently; killing him. Suddenly he sensed something so he jumped up high, the hands of the Shinobi underground with the intent to grab him failed. With quick response, he stomped the ground under him. The crater was formed as the ground's structure suddenly tighten from the force exerted, crushed whoever was underground below him.

His sense of danger was turned on as he dodged the incoming slash of one of the Kiri Shinobi at the last second. He upper kicked the elbow on the man's right arm, caused him to drop the Katana he was holding. It was a grave mistake. From the confusion, Naruto was able to grabbed a hold of the Katana and before anyone could do anything he slashed the Kiri nin in vertically from his throat down below to his middle section; blood sprayed from the wound as the Kiri fell into the ground; dying. Naruto dodged the weapon thrown at him from all direction with ease before forced to focus as five Kumo Kunoichi attacked him in unison.

The first Kuniochi and second threw a barrage of Kunai/Shuriken at him which he jumped back to avoided getting pinned down. The third and fourth Kunoichi with the fifth not far behind then surround him in two directions in the attempt to perform pincer attack on him. But he outsmarted them by keep dodging their attack. The action continued for a good thirty second before he jumped above them in the last second all of them charged at him with in the intent to strike him down from all direction. He disappeared in thin air and reappeared at some distance away from the group with Katana on his right hand fully extended. They felt their life fading away as the cut appeared on their body with blood freely exploded from it. Naruto continued the onslaught as he cut the Shinobi here and there with furious Kenjutsu dance. Five Konoha Shinobi waved a series of hand seals and fire several large fire ball with wind blast followed not far behind; resulting in the sea of flame which headed directly toward Naruto with extreme speed. Instead of dodged the inferno flame, he just laid his left palm in front of him in the withholding manner. Two diamond shaped mark one overlapping the other **(imagine Hiruko's palm from Naruto shippuden the movie 3's when he used dark release)** materialized on his palm, he waited patiently as the flame approach him. What he did next shocked the hell out of everyone. The raging flame never touched his body, rather it was absorbed into the upper mark of his palm which glowed slight redder than it was before.

"**Dark Release: Inhaling Maw"** Naruto whispered as the flame was fully absorbed into his palm until nothing was left; leaving everyone speechless excluding Tsukishima and some older Kiri Shinobi who desperately ran toward him from the other side of the field in hope to stop his next move. It was too late as Naruto suddenly vanished again; he reappeared from the thin air behind the group of the shocked Konoha shinobi. He laid his left palm in front of him as the lower mark on his left palm glow a bright purple color as he whispered.

"Take it back" As he finished his statement, a powerful fire storm was expelled through the lower square in Naruto's left hand toward the unprepared groups. The last vision they saw was themselves being burnt into dust from the inferno fire storm. Several Shinobi moved back from the flame's sources to prevent themselves from gotten burnt from the extreme heat. Without giving any time to prepare, Naruto charged at the separating group and pick them off one by one with his unrivaled Kenjutsu dance. Whenever anyone came close at cutting him, he just turned his body into water before rematerialized behind his foes and slashed them.

Unable to handle to sight of his comrades loss any longer, Satoshi totally lost his cool. He reactivated the Chakra mode and charged toward Naruto. He charged Wind release Rasengan with one hand. And with a battle cry, he launched himself toward Naruto with Rasengan ready at impressive speed; not noticing the slight smirk on Naruto's face.

Tsukishima felt a quick surge of Killing intent from Naruto. It was so fast that no ordinary sensor could detect it but he was no ordinary sensor nin. He thought with a surprised face"What is this Killing intent? Is Naruto-sama emitted it?"

He wondered why as he should never any ill-intents toward they…had well, except those from Konoha but he never felt such a strong killing intent from him before. This could only mean that he harbored contempt toward someone in this division. He took a quick look toward the fast moving Satoshi and the slight smirking Naruto who also glanced toward his 'brother' even by a little bit. He connected the dot and his eyes widen, he increased his speed even further. He must stop this from happening, as much as he detested that Satoshi-teme he couldn't let him die.

Naruto was able to overpowered three Kiri Shinobi who by the way were much larger and more muscular than he was in the Sword clash. Naruto held back a bit of power before suddenly released and slashed all three of them at once, killing them. But the sand suddenly wrapped around the body that he cut, prevent his sword from cutting further. The sand was about to spread toward his arm so by in strict he removed his hand from the sword and jumped backward. It was a trap as Temari and couple of other Suna Shinobi waved their War fan, the raging wing was released from it and dived toward his unprotected back while he was in the midair. Thinking quickly, he waved a series of hand seals and turned his body to face the incoming attack as he expelled large amount of water from his mouth when he landed; forming a protective wall made of water (**imagine the water wall the size of the one used by Tobirama Senju**). The attack violently struck the wall but still unable to overpowered it. Temari smirked a bit as so many of Alliance Shinobi as it was according to the plan or so they thought.

As the water settle, Naruto's eyes widen slightly in surprise at the sight in front of him. Satoshi put the wind release Rasengan wielding hand behind his back as he gave out a war cry before push his Rasengan forward, intent to land a blow on his brother's unprotected abdomen. Satoshi smiled as he thought it would be success but suddenly the time around them seemed to slow down as he noticed Naruto's change in facial expression. Satoshi's expression of accomplishment turned into curious and later horror. Instead of the proud expression that he expected to see from his brother, all he saw was the bloodthirsty persona that haunted his mind ever since he saw his friend Sasuke brutally murdering a certain missing nin during one of their last mission together. The only thing he heard was a whisper.

'**Swift release: - Shadowless flight'**

Naruto suddenly disappeared from his front vision, Satoshi quickly got over him shock and glanced behind him. There was Naruto with his back turned at him. The time seemed to move very slowly as Naruto turned his side toward him and to be more specific his left arm with three fingers pointing at his (Satoshi) back in gun-like manner which glowed an unbelievably shiny white with a sign and numerous shiny texts seals hovered before it. The text on the middle of the sign was in kanji read as White dragon, the sign looked like Sakura flower with the series of texts encircle around it. Satoshi eyes' widen as he noticed significant amount of chakra started to collect at his fingertips which were now pointing at him straight to the heart from the back. He saw the blood thirty grin and eyes filled with hatred of his brother which were directed toward him. Temari, Gaara, Onoki and Tsukishima realized what was going to happened and rushed to save him. There was shouting everywhere but the only thing he heard was his brother's word

"It is time for you to die…teme" as he finished his statement the pure white beam of Chakra with white dragon like shape** (imagine the white Chinese dragon made of pure energy with electrical sparkle around the body)** was shot toward the completely shocked and defenseless Satoshi.

End

**New Jutsu**

**1). Swallow imprisonment seal (B rank)**:- a complex Fuinjutsu designed to works in conjuncture with Four-Corner Sealing Barrier. Once the target is trapped in the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier, this jutsu will reveal itself by draining Chakra from the foes and disrupt their movement. This seal's effect is powerful enough to knock out even Bijuus. This jutsu is particularly effective against the living organisms or the chakra constructed sentiments. However, Edo tensei body which merely restrained the soul of the selective individual in the sacrifice body is immune to the chakra draining and body paralysis effects. But even so, it is very difficult to break through the barriers. As stated by Naruto Uzumaki the only known users of this Jutsu, Madara Uchiha is the only known individuals who can break through the barrier composite seals with the yet unknown method.

**2). "Uzumaki secret sealing art 1: - charge of the swallows":**- A fuinjutsu designed solely for offensive purpose. To activate the jutsu a specific seals were implanted into the designated scroll beforehand. It can be applied to any standard storage scrolls but it mostly applied to weaponry scroll. The seal accelerates the weapon when released through the specific portal that the seal created and thus increase the momentum behind it with the combination of acceleration and chakra storage seal. As a result, the weapon sets are launched with a considerable force and speed toward the target. Oddly enough, the weapons that are launched from the scroll through the seals have the shape of a swallow. Hence, here comes the name of the technique. This technique has very fearsome feature, that its' power increase as it cut through the enemy jutsus. The more powerful the Jutsu that it cut, the deadlier that the counter attacks would be. The only limits of this Jutsu are the number of the weapon tools that the scrolls contained and the neatness of the sealing array done by the user which governs the power of the Jutsu.

3). **"Uzumaki kenjutsu style stance 1:- White dragon flash cut":**- A Kenjutsu style used by Naruto Uzumaki. As the name suggest, it is the Kenjutsu style invented by the Uzumaki clan and the beginning stance. When he used, he slashed the target with a blinding speed. As soon as the attack hit the target, it leaves the cut mark which briefly illuminates the Kanji words "White dragon" on its. This technique is powerful enough to cut through the thick wall enhanced with the reinforce layer made of extremely flexible materials with ease.

**I need a beta reader to help improve the battle scene.**


End file.
